The Crow: Wicked Avenger
by AzNwRiTeR121
Summary: Avenge for what you have lost, for it will bring you redemption


DRAKE NARRARATING  
New York City  
Friday, October 13 2010  
"People had believed that a crow carries the deceased from the land of the  
living to the land of the dead. If the death of the person was unjustified,  
sometimes, just sometimes the crow would bring them back because love is  
stronger than death."  
It was a rather a usual day at school. The air filled with the sound  
of gossip and cursing. Yep, that was the true atmosphere of high school. I,  
Drake Craven, wasn't different than any jackass in this school. I never  
really took time to notice the liveliness of the day or the simple  
pleasures of life, like all teenagers. I would say that I took my life for  
granted, and I wish I hadn't, if I knew what would eventually out my whole  
life into a black hole of pain, suffering, and torment.  
Well back to the story, like I said before, this day wasn't different  
from any other days that I had lived through. Same boring classes, same  
dumb ass and kooky companions, and same lame ass teachers. But then there  
was my girlfriend Jill, she was the love of my entire life. We've only been  
going out for 6 months, but it felt like we've been going out for six  
years. That's how much I did love her. Surprisingly girlfriends and  
boyfriends don't usually have anything in common, but this relationship was  
different, we both loved punk, anime, and movies. Although she didn't like  
video games, I got her hooked on the newbie and girly stuff like Mario  
Kart: Double Dash and Animal Crossing. Yeah, she definitely was the one for  
me. The day went by pretty fast today as I sat in my Biology class. I was  
just sitting there, close to falling asleep, as my teacher, who had a voice  
that easily rivaled Ben Stein and David Blaine, was talking about genetics  
and heredity. I personally didn't really give a shit. I just stared at the  
clock, waiting for the long hand to reach 5. With a minute remaining, I  
eagerly awaited for the terrible sound of the dismissal bell. It sets off  
and dashed right out of my seat to get to the door. As I exited the room,  
Jill was there. She said to me, "How was Parker's class?" I responded,  
"Well, it was as fun as sitting on your ass with nothing to do." Jill  
laughed at my funny, but true response. As we told each other about how  
shitty our day was, she asked a question in which lead to my current state  
now, dead.  
"Hey, wanna come over?" She asked. It was in her home that everything  
had happened. I said, "Ok, but are you sure your parents won't trip if I  
come over." She said, "They're not home right now, so uuuh I don't they'll  
mind, plus I have a really special surprise for you my lover boy." We drove  
to her apartment. As soon as we got there, we walked to her room. Jill and  
I sat on the bed and held hands; we got close, closer and closer, as I  
could feel her hot breath on my face. We engaged in a passionate kiss, and  
together fell onto the bed. We made love for the first time that night, and  
it felt like heaven. We both were truly, deeply, and madly in love with  
each other, and this night was like a bond to that love. When we were  
finished, Jill said, "Hey I'm going to get a bite to eat, want anything  
baby?" She had called me baby; I think she called me that since of the sex.  
I said, "No thanks, I'll be fine." She said, "Ok, be right back." Hah, be  
right back, what incredible irony. If I knew what would happen next, be  
right back won't have made sense at all.  
As I rested, I heard the window downstairs brake and Jill's scream;  
this caused me to jolt up and to get downstairs as fast as I can. I got  
downstairs and I saw 3 familiar faces from school holding Jill from getting  
up. First face I saw was Smokey, a pot junkie. He would do anything to get  
a fix. "Hey uhhhhh I uhhhhhh say we shank the ho's ass hahahaha." Smokey  
said, and then another kid said, "Yeah, I say we should fuck her right  
now." T-bone said mercilessly, he was your typical type of a jackass street  
punk. I heard Jill scream mercilessly as they raped her. As I was standing  
there, I screamed with all my breath, "Stop! Please leave her alone!"  
"Oooooh the boyfriend is getting a little antsy hahaha! I'll tell you how  
it felt after I plunge my dagger into your heart hahahaha!" Ratboy taunted  
as he charged directly at me and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I  
could see my precious blood flowing out of the area where my heart was at.  
After that, I just fell to the ground. I slowly stood up again, suffering  
from the fatal wound. I could faintly hear Jill's depressing squeals as she  
was being raped and beaten up. All I could mutter was, "You bastards, I'm  
going to fucking kill you guys if I live." "If that is, you will live." I  
could hear a very familiar voice. It was Beat's voice, my elementary school  
friend and rival. We used to go to Kendo practice together, and we also  
learned how to play guitar during 8th grade. But then he joined the Chinese  
mafia, the very mafia that fucked up our city. He asked me to join, but I  
strongly refused and told him to quit if he valued his life. He took it as  
a threat and we've never talked since.  
"Drake, Drake, Drake where did we go wrong? We we're close old friend.  
But now I have to kill you, no one ever disrespects the Chinese mafia. We  
just can't trust you now, so I'm sorry." Beat solemnly said. The last  
thing I saw was Beat pull out his Beretta, using it to shoot me in the same  
spot where I had been stabbed. He then shot me 4 more times, the impact of  
the bullets drove me over the apartment window, and I fell, I fell to my  
doom. As I hit the ground, the pain at first was excruciating, but after a  
moment I didn't feel anything. Darkness clouded my sight and my mind.  
SWITCH TO 3RD POV.  
Jill's apartment was filled with police cars and crime scene tape  
everywhere. "Damn, what kind of sick fuck would commit a crime as terrible  
as this? Sometimes I think that this whole city will go to hell someday."  
NYPD detective John Tran said as thinking about the horrible incident. Jill  
was brutally raped, and she suffered from several fractures due to the  
intensity of her beat up. Drake sadly was announced dead on the scene, as  
no one could ever survive a 6 foot plunge from an apartment. The paramedics  
carried Jill's battered body to the ambulance. A girl about the same age as  
Jill and Drake rushed to the grim scene. She ran to Jill's side, tightly  
squeezing Jill's hand. "Holly, where's Drake?" Jill said in a weak tone.  
The paramedics put her body in the ambulance. Detective Tran approached  
Holly and said "Hey, look, your friend is gonna be okay." Holly said, "How  
about Drake?" Tran said, "He'll be fine too." Holly, doubting what Tran had  
said, "They're not gonna be okay, tell me the truth." Tran sighed under his  
breath and said, "Look, to tell you the truth, we're not sure if the girl  
will survive, and the boy....the boy uhhhh...." Tran sadly pointed to the  
bloody body bag of Drake. Holly, teary eyed, said "Okay, thanks." Holly  
cried as she walked to the hospital, losing her best friend, and now she  
might lose another. Tran said, "Hey, look, I could give you a ride if you  
want?" Holly entered Tran's patrol car as they went to the hospital to  
visit Jill.  
One year later.  
SWITCH TO DRAKE'S POV.  
I woke up being surrounded by complete darkness, I felt that I had been  
buried alive like in those campy horror movies. I couldn't breathe, I was  
literally suffocating. I hit my hand against what appeared to be the wall  
of my coffin. Coffin? Why am I in a coffin? My hand went through the wood  
of the coffin, and dug myself out of the hole I was in. The wet and muddy  
dirt surrounded and bombarded me as I made my escape. When I finally got  
out I saw a tombstone saying the most chilling thing I've ever known...  
  
DRAKE CRAVEN  
MAY 13, 1995 - OCTOBER 13, 2010  
"BELOVED SON AND FRIEND. MAY YOUR WINGS SPREAD LIKE THOSE OF AN ANGEL AND  
SOAR TO THE STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN."  
...I suddenly remembered everything that happened. Jill being raped, me  
being murdered by my former best friend, all the memories I didn't want I  
had kept. I didn't want to believe that I was dead, but for a matter of  
fact, I was. I was dead. I looked to the gravestone next to mine, I simply  
put my hands to my face and cried, I cried in agony and pain. It said...  
JILL MANDALAY RAMIREZ  
JULY 7, 1995 - OCTOBER 15, 2010  
"BELOVED DAUGHTER, FRIEND, AND STUDENT. NOW YOU AND THE ANGELS WILL WATCH  
OVER US IN GLORIOUS HARMONY. SHINE ANGEL, FOR GOD IS HAPPY THAT YOU ARE  
WITH HIM."  
I didn't want to believe my Jill was dead. It was painful enough that I  
died, but it was even more painful that Jill died. I suddenly heard a voice  
not sure from where it came from. Sort of like a whisper.  
"Come here Drake, you are dead now, but there's a way to put an end to you  
misery."  
I followed the voice from where it came from. A crow flew past me, and my  
mind told me to follow it. I followed the crow through the rainy dark  
alleys of New York. The rain was hard and all I thought about was my  
purpose for being brought back. The crow led me to my dad's apartment.  
Maybe my reason was to clear up some stuff with my dad. I opened the door;  
to my surprise it wasn't locked. As I entered the room, there was a note  
saying that he went out for a drink. The crow perched on a cabinet. I  
opened it and found the katana I had got from my sensei in kendo. I also  
found my dad's twin desert eagles, the ones my dad and I used when we went  
out to the shooting ranges. After staring at these weapons, I quickly knew  
my purpose; it was to kill every mother fucker who turned my life into  
this. I went to my closet and I put on my skull shirt I got from Hot Topic.  
I put on my dad's black combat boots from his days in the military. I also  
put on his leather trench coat he had used when he was in NYPD. I armed  
myself with the desert eagles and the katana. I went to the bathroom and  
rubbed powder on my face to make my complexion look paler. Then I got black  
lipstick and drew long lines above and under my eyes. Then I put them over  
my lips and drew a long line protruding from both sides of my lips. It did  
suit my new persona, looking like a demented clown from hell. I picked up  
by guitar and slung it over my shoulder. I went to the roof of the  
apartment. I was ready to extract my revenge. 


End file.
